shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bandaż Jeden
Bandaż Jeden (包帯,'' Bandaż Jeden'') is a young member of The Halloween Pirates, a member of the Swamp People Division. Originally Bandaż was Lieutenant in the Marines, having an apprenticeship under Hina and her subordinates. But wanting to abuse his powers and his own rank, he has used it to bully the civilians and others to gain more money for himself. Bandaż however was dishonorably discharged and then turned to piracy. However, in his last act in revenge he has set a trap for Hina and her underlings. Using a deadly acid against her, however it had back fired and had landed on his face. Making him deformed and forced to hide most of his face in bandages. Angered thinking that it is all Hina’s fault for his misfortunes. With a bounty of 70,000,000 for such crimes as. A dishonorable discharge from the marines, turning to piracy and stealing several thousands of belis from others. Joining the Halloween Crew, joining in and participating in on the attack at Jousai Down. With this he wishes to take his revenge out on Hina and her underlings, for deforming his face. Appearance During his days a marine, he was a young man with a handsome face and long brown hair. He kept in a ponytail, with a marine hat. He had a white jacket, zipped up similar to Coby's own cloths. However, he had wore a pair of black baggy pants and black Chinese styled shoes and carried a sword on his back. Bandaż has bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wears a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm for most of his attacks. His back is hunched, making him look smaller than he actually is. He has a pair of black slip on shoes and on his right arm he has a strange metal object on his arm. However, some times he often wearing a long black cloak and a vial over his face. Personality Bandaż has demonstrated to be a very alert and logical pirate. He rarely rushes into anything before first observing and analyzing the situation. Bandaż seemed very obsessed with his revenge against Hina and her underlings. Although he claimed that he is willing to sacrifice as many as it takes for his cause, he promised to avenge himself. However he is a very bitter person on the inside, he thinks that the acid that went in his face was Hina's fault. However he was his own self inflected fortune, this seems to happen from time to time. He be in a battle and if something goes wrong with his own weapon or such. He will blame his opponents for this and will make the will pay for such things. But he is a person who will hold a grudge for years. However since he is still a teenager he does show the average teenager traits. He sometimes will lose respect of authority and will end up back talking to others and such. He will get lazy some times and leave a fight and will leave his opponents behind, most think of this as an insult. He replies back that they aren't worth his time and he does have better things to do. Bandaż as a thief loves money and other items, he does boast a bit that he has stolen thousands of belis from so many and has never been caught yet. Relationships Halloween Crew Among the Halloween crew members, Bandaż has shown to be very good with them. He does see their own strengths and is capable of fighting side by side with them. Bandaż seems to have the best relationship with Marian May, since their stories are very similar and he seems to know where she is. Marian often addresses him as Bandaż-sama or san. He in turn addresses her as Marian-chan. Samhian D. Miedo Bandaż has the highest regards of Samhain, he addresses him as a captain Samhain and will do whatever is ordered. His true loyalty was tested by Samhain, when at Jousai Down. He had ordered Bandaż and a few other crew members, to guard the ships and as such he took leadership and deeply pleased Samhain. Swamp People Division Among the Swamp people division, Bandaż has taken a leadership role among them. He being just a bit younger than castiel, however he does sometime urges with him about such things. If a wrong order is made or Castiel is just back talking. Enemies Hina He has an extreme hate for Hina and her underlings, he blames her for his misfortune. However seems to have a different feeling about him, she had often commented that he was a boy who had brought misfortune onto himself and blamed the world around. Because he thought the world was against, she had even commented to Smoker. Who had fought Bandaż before, that the boy is still confused and feels so much anger because of what happened to him. But Hina does believe that it was Karma getting back at him for he had done, during his times as a marine. Abilities and Powers Since Bandaż is still a boy he seems to have the average speed, strength and abilities that of a kid his age. However it was during his days as a marine, is that he did have authority over both the civilians and the ranks below him. So he was in a place of power, but sadly abusing it and then was dishonorably discharged. However he had shown to use a sword and a gun better well, thanks to the training he had gotten from Hina and her underlings. Fighting Style Bandaż uses a martial art kind of style, he is a close combatant and seems to be on the same level as the likes of Kalifa and a few others, in regards of fighting skills. Bandaż does use kung fu and other styles to combat against others, he seems to dislike using swords and guns, because they are just to boring for him. He enjoys testing others skill in a bare handed fight and nothing more. Hypnotism Thanks to Jango's own teachings, Bandaż has learned to use Hypnotism against others. The metal thing he wears on his arm, is what he uses to cast this Hypnosis and by hearing a certain sound. He can manipulate it by hit certain pairs of this item on his arm, with this he is able to create an illusion and take close up to 5-10 different people at a time. Haki Bandaż is at a novice level of haki, he is still developing his skills with it. So far he has been seen to increase his durability with haki and noting more, has been seen from him. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Former Marine Category:Swamp People Division Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User